wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Shorewillow's History ( Story )
Ideas Okay so I know the story is lame but if you have any ideas I could use ill give you credit for the chapter Thanks ~Shorewillow Maybe before she likes Wolf she could have a crush on someone else and tries to be around them alot but never mentions her true feelings? maybe her siblings and her go out and fight a fox and one of them dies which drives the other one mad with grief? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:41, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Can someone rename it with proper Grammar? Alright I did it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:45, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Patch love the first one but the second one can't work bc she has no siblings Oh okay, maybe a friend instead? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 02:48, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Anymore Ideas Maybe she saves Wolf from some sort of animal? Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:11, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Good idea Maybe a badger? And what are Shore and Wolf's personality's like? Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Wolf:kinda like clear sky Shore: Caring and protective Shorewillow is HERE! WHat about Shore's ad triats? Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:17, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I gave you them Protective and caring No, her bad triats/ Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:19, November 29, 2015 (UTC) She can get a little out of hand or gets mad often why? Shorewillow is HERE! Cool. I would suggest you work on develaping the chararcters. But anyway, how about Shorepaw saves Wolfpaw from a badger, and gets scars on her face, and everyone hates her? Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:23, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh I know a perfect way to put that in how? Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) The scars are so she can remember Wolf and when he leaves her the scars disappear Cool. And is WOlf good or evil? Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:30, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Evil Cool, what are his good traits? Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC) He doesn't really have any You should give him some, everyone has good and bads traits. And also, how about he makes a group of cats that are evil, that Shore will ened up fighting? Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:36, November 29, 2015 (UTC) That is exactly what I have planned for role play Oh. XD You should add some good traits for Wolf. And how about Wolf DOES have a twin brother, who is good? 17:39, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Okay ill have to kill him though Who? And how about you make Wolf really smart and hate the rules? Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:42, November 29, 2015 (UTC) The twin brother I guess I could Cool. ALso, maybe add some detail. Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:44, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Wolf takes in kits Huh? Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:48, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Wolf takes in kits but only to use them for battle That is terrible Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:49, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah he's the father of Shorewillows kits said he wasn't ready and has spied on them for moons and when he takes them in he pretends to be nice when he just wants them to stay with him so he can train them and he uses she cats just for the kits cool. Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:53, November 29, 2015 (UTC)